zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Run To You
Event the best plaid plans can go awry. Unfortunately the plan to retake Abel is no different Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * The Builder * Jody Marsh * Cameo Wood * Owen * Nadia * Veronica McShell * Pat * Ian Golightly Plot Head West. Go. Steve, aka The Builder, has knocked out Abel's comms for a while, allowing you to talk over radio. The Minister's changed Abel's swanky locks though, so out come the bolt cutters. All On You The plan already needs to be changed as Steve informs you security cameras have been installed that morning. Janine absolutely cannot be seen or his cover's blown, as the Minister believes she's dead. Taking Back Abel Tonight Steve takes Janine's place and you proceed with the plan. First to be freed from the new prison is Jody, who fills you in on Ian Golightly's new role as a Ministry lackey. Doing This Now On the way to Abel's new punishment cells, Jody provides more information about what's been going on; the Minister's trying to get into the labs under Abel. At the punishment cells you bust Cameo out. Take The Place Back Cameo leads the way to Owen, who's been helping Veronica in the labs. No-one's sure whose side Veronica's on so you have to sneak in to get Owen and without being noticed. Nadia provides a suitable distraction. Get To The Armoury There are enough people to take the armoury now, but unfortunately the planned route has an improvised alarm system in the form of 'newly loyal' prisoners shouting about intruders. To The Dormitories Inside the armoury you share out the weapons and make sure it looks like Steve tried to stop you. Outside the armoury things don't go so smoothly - none of the weapons will fire! The Biggest Hero There Is Retreating to the dorms you find Paula and baby Sara, and Janine improvises a new plan; you won’t take back Abel, but you will rescue Paula and Sara. S05E02 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Alright. Janine, Runner Five, you’re approaching the perimeter gate to the township. We’ve had the signal from Steve. He’s knocked out their comms for the next couple of hours, so we’re safe to talk on this frequency for a while. Now, I say “knocked out”. We all know he’s blown something up. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re at the gate. I have my key. jingles, clicks against lock Odd, it doesn’t seem to be working. MAXINE MYERS: Is it… the right key, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: Of course it’s the right key! She’s changed my locks. I had those locks handcrafted in Switzerland! They have seventeen seperate tumblers. Look at this cheap rubbish she’s replaced them with! Couldn’t keep out a determined toddler. SAM YAO: How are you going to get in? This wasn’t in the plan. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, don’t worry, Mister Yao. Runner Five, bolt cutters. lock We’re in. SAM YAO: Head west. Go! hoots SAM YAO: There’s someone coming from the east. It’s a man. It’s shadowy, moving quickly. Oh, right, yeah. I know who it is. STEVE SISSAY: Colonel De Luca, ma'am. Runner Five. Good to see you. Sigrid’s made such a big deal of telling everyone you’re dead, I half forgot you weren’t. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Sissay, this is not our agreed rendezvous point. STEVE SISSAY: No, ma'am. No, I’ve come to ask you not to come in. JANINE DE LUCA: Tonight’s the night, Mister Sissay. They’re moving Doctor Cohen and the baby tomorrow. We must take Abel back tonight. STEVE SISSAY: Yes, ma'am, but… please, ma'am. I’m sorry. If you want me to be of any more use to you at all… the Minister hates you more than any of them. She knows how loyal your people are to you, ma'am. If anyone ever catches glimpse of you, they’ll know I didn’t kill you. I’ve managed to convince her that I threw your body into the sea at the white fingers, Colonel De Luca. Runner Five, I told her that you escaped with Sam, but the Doctor and the Colonel are dead. That just about kept her happy, but the Minister’s installed recording cameras across the township. If a single one of them catches sight of your face… JANINE DE LUCA: You’re dead. STEVE SISSAY: Worse than that. I’m of no use to you if she doesn’t trust me. The Ministry’s full of good people working side by side with Sigrid’s loyalists. I can only keep identifying her people for you if she keeps believing I’m on her side. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s no way to evade the cameras? STEVE SISSAY: They were installed this morning. They’re everywhere. I’m sorry. I would have warned you if I could. What are your orders, ma'am? JANINE DE LUCA: Five, the plan is still sound. Go to the prison cells, rescue our people, take the armory. Mister Sissay, you will deal with the armory guards. STEVE SISSAY: Ma'am. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, go now. It’s all on you. SAM YAO: Alright, Five. Steve’s taking Janine’s place, and the trucks are heading out. Ah, Steve’s wearing an Exmoor Militia yellow jacket, hood pulled over his face. That’s clever. Why couldn’t you just wear a yellow jacket, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: If our plan fails tonight, the Minister may learn that Mister Sissay has betrayed her by letting Five into the base. If she learns that, she’ll kill him. But if she learns he lied about myself and Doctor Cohen being dead, the Minister will come after us. At the moment, the Doctor and I are safe because the Minister thinks we’re dead. Mister Sissay is willing to risk his life, but not ours. SAM YAO: Right, right. Yeah, got you. Heroism, yep. Okay, Five, you’re at the prison cells. Doesn’t look like there’s anyone around, so if you just force a door – breaks in Nice. JODY MARSH: Runner Five? Oh my God! I never thought I’d see you again! You’re alive! Are the others alive? JANINE DE LUCA: Give her the headset, Five. Runner Four, glad to know you’re unharmed. JODY MARSH: Oh my God, Janine! Janine, I can’t believe I’m hearing your beautiful voice! Oh God, I’ve missed you so much. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, alright. SAM YAO: Where are the others, Jody? There should have been three other people in there with you. JODY MARSH: Sam? Sam Yao? Sam, it’s you? Sam! SAM YAO: laughs Yeah, it’s me. And you. It’s you! I miss you, Jody. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Four, there are guards heading in your direction. Can we deal with these feelings later? JODY MARSH: Yeah, okay. Yeah. Um, sorry. Uh, yeah. Um, Ian’s been holding everyone in seperate cells. He’s gone a bit paranoid. Did you know Sigrid put him in charge of Abel? SAM YAO: I uh, I picked up some radio chatter about it. Well, he must just be temporary, right? Until someone actually qualified comes along? JODY MARSH: I think he might be it. He just does whatever Sigrid tells him. She seems to like that. Are we rescuing the others? I know where they are. JANINE DE LUCA: Take Runner Five with you and go there at once. Hurry. We’re taking back Abel tonight! JODY MARSH: The punishment cells are over there. It’s so good to see your face, Five! Sigrid told everyone all four of you were dead, but I knew you couldn’t be dead, I just knew it! JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Sissay told her that Five and Mister Yao escaped while myself and Doctor Cohen were killed. Typical political overstatement on her part. SAM YAO: Wait, wait. Jody, there are punishment cells in Abel now? JODY MARSH: Yeah. They’ve repurposed the storage sheds. You can get punishment for anything. Missing roll call, reading any of Ian’s Rofflenet articles and laughing, mentioning the safe-crackers. SAM YAO: The safe-crackers? JODY MARSH: Oh, yeah. You know, Janine locked down those labs under Abel, but Sigrid’s determined to get in there. She’s brought in some well dodgy people from London to try and get through the security. JANINE DE LUCA: That security’s watertight. She’ll never get in. JODY MARSH: That’s not what she thinks. Still, she won’t be able to try after tonight, will she? Okay, if I’m right, Runner Thirteen should be in this one. down door There! CAMEO WOOD: Runner Four, you came back for me. Runner Five, you’re alive! They told us you were dead. Kytan thought you were dead! JODY MARSH: Quick, we’ll get these ropes off you. ropes Make sure you stretch out. Circulation will take a minute to come back. Here’s a headset. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t overreact, Runner Thirteen. There’s no time for shows of emotion now. CAMEO WOOD: Oh, you’re alive too, are you? SAM YAO: We’re all alive, and we’ve come to rescue you! CAMEO WOOD: Alright, yes. Good. We’ll need more than two of us, though. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. If you happen to know where Runner Six - CAMEO WOOD: Owen’s been helping Veronica in the labs. I think Nadia wanted to get him out of Ian’s way. He’s been getting on Ian’s nerves a bit. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, he can do that, Owen. CAMEO WOOD: Come on. If we’re going to this, we’re doing it now! GUARD: Watch out, watch out! guard shouts JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Sissay has set off his smoke grenade. The armory guards are leaving their positions. If this all goes according to plan, you should have a good force to raid the armory. You see, Mister Yao? Improvising. I can do it. SAM YAO: Oh, yeah, well, we’ve been lucky so far to find our people alone. What’s it looking like inside that lab, Jody? JODY MARSH: Not good, Sam. Owen’s in there, but he’s talking to Veronica and Nadia. I don’t see how we’ll get to him. JANINE DE LUCA: Three people simply isn’t enough to take the armory, I’m afraid. Runner Five, use the back door of the laboratory to sneak inside and attract his attention. CAMEO WOOD: That’s risky. If Veronica spots us, we’re sunk! No one knows who she’s loyal to now. SAM YAO: You can do it, Five. Just push open that door. creaks open OWEN LANDIS: - get why the Exmoor Militia would attack now! Starting a fight with Sigrid? Ballsy! VERONICA MCSHELL: Perhaps they think she’s weak. NADIA AL HANAKI: Why would they think that? She’s stronger than ever. JANINE DE LUCA: whispers There, Five. Crawl under that laboratory bench. If you’ve positioned yourself correctly, you’ll be able to stand up momentarily, and you’ll be in Runner Six’ eye line. VERONICA MCSHELL: They might think we’re weak because we’ve taken Abel, but we can’t get into the underground labs. Or because I’m still working on the zombie virus, but even with what I saw under the white fingers, I haven’t managed to cure it. They might have heard about what we’re doing in the woods. OWEN LANDIS: How would they have heard about what we’re doing - ? JANINE DE LUCA: whispers Now, Runner Five! Stand up. OWEN LANDIS: Uh, oh! laughs I mean, uh – laughs How would they have… how would they have… laughs What was I saying? JANINE DE LUCA: I think Nadia’s seen you, too, Five. But Veronica’s out of your sight line. NADIA AL HANAKI: You were saying, how would the Exmoor Militia have heard about what we’re doing in the woods? But they might have been monitoring our transmissions. Veronica, could you wheel me into our comms room to review our transmission logs? VERONICA MCSHELL: I don’t really see how they could have monitored our transmissions, Nadia. That’s a very unlikely scenario. sighs But you are correct. Ian Golightly will probably ask about it, and we should be prepared with a full report. Very well. opens OWEN LANDIS: Runner Five! Oh my God, it’s so good to see you! Oh God, you look well! Let me guess, let me guess – we’re taking back Abel tonight! SAM YAO: Give him the headset, Five. Owen! It’s good to see you, mate. OWEN LANDIS: Sam? Oh, Sam, I’ve missed your voice so much! SAM YAO: Yeah, me, too. Right. That’s four of you. It’s time. Steve’s dealing with the armory guards. Time to get weapons, and take the place back. If we play this right, they’ll think it’s an attack from the outside right up to the point where it isn’t. Move! GUARD: There, I saw someone moving! GUARD: That’s nothing. Exmoor Militia got away. STEVE SISSAY: Runner Five, good to see you again. Nice looking team you’ve got here. JODY MARSH: We’re ready, Steve. And can I just say, I probably didn’t think you’d really killed Sam and Five and Janine and Maxie. I mean, I didn’t think it for long. CAMEO WOOD: I did. STEVE SISSAY: None of you can say anything about this to anyone else, even after tonight. I’ll be retreating with the Minister. There can’t be any comms chatter about me, can’t be. SAM YAO: We won’t put your life at risk, Steve. Until we take down the Minister, you’re our biggest asset. STEVE SISSAY: Stop, you’ll make me blush. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Sissay, you have Exmoor Militia jackets for the others? STEVE SISSAY: Certainly do. That way, I can pretend I was bravely fighting you all off. JANINE DE LUCA: Alright. Head west across the square. JODY MARSH: Quick! Come on, Five! CAMEO WOOD: No! We can’t go this way. JODY MARSH: Why not? PAT: Intruders! They’re intruders! CAMEO WOOD: sighs Because Ian’s strung up Pat, who used to work in the gardens, for stealing food. And Pat will see us. PAT: I’m loyal now! I’m loyal and good, Commander Golightly! Help! They’re intruders! JANINE DE LUCA: Commander Golightly? blares SAM YAO: You’ve got to get to that armory, Five! Lead your team. Go, now! STEVE SISSAY: There. A couple of semiautomatics for you, Five. JODY MARSH: I’ll take the automatic crossbow. I’ve always wanted to have a go with one of these! And a bolt pistol. SAM YAO: Now remember, you can only take two out each. Otherwise, the sensors will pick up the signals from the weapons and set off the countermeasures. CAMEO WOOD: We’re ready. Come on, let’s go. OWEN LANDIS: Righto. So, the plan is, we get above ground and head for the command center! SAM YAO: And take Ian down. While Sigrid’s away, the main body of her forces aren’t here. There’s only twenty guards who are loyal to the Ministry. STEVE SISSAY: And I’ve already dealt with six of them. I’ll wait here. Someone make it look as if you’ve knocked me out. Owen, butt of the gun to the face. I have to show the Minister something convincing. OWEN LANDIS: Are you sure? STEVE SISSAY: I’m always sure. LANDIS strikes STEVE SISSAY OWEN LANDIS: Ugh! Oh, mate. That looks terrible. STEVE SISSAY: Flesh wound. Go! opens GUARD: There, look! I see them there! CAMEO WOOD: Don’t move. Our weapons are trained on you. GUARD: There, yeah! JODY MARSH: You heard the lady! We got you covered! Drop your guns! GUARD: You’ve got us covered with weapons you took from our armory? JODY MARSH: Yeah! So… look more scared! CAMEO WOOD: We haven’t got time for this! On behalf of the Exmoor Militia, for the crime of being a douche, I sentence you to death! weapon clicks GUARD: What’s the matter, gun not working? You have not seen the glory of the wakened land. The wakened land protects her own. GUARD: The Minister’s dealt with all those guns personally, my yellow jacket friends. laughs Your guns won’t fire on us. JODY MARSH: What? How? JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, team. CAMEO WOOD: You mean… JANINE DE LUCA: Retreat. CAMEO WOOD: These weapons are useless? JANINE DE LUCA: Retreat, now! GUARD: Oh yeah. ? JANINE DE LUCA: North to the dormitories, now! gunshots door slams shut OWEN LANDIS: They’re out looking for us. I think… I think we’ve lost them for now. JODY MARSH: What’s the plan, Sam? SAM YAO: I, uh… I want to say we can still take back Abel tonight. Janine? You got a plan, haven’t you? Plan C: improvising. We’re going to get Abel back! JANINE DE LUCA: I do have a plan. SAM YAO: Okay. Oh, thank God. JANINE DE LUCA: We are not taking Abel back tonight. SAM YAO: Oh. CAMEO WOOD: Why have you brought us to this empty dormitory, Janine? PAULA COHEN: Because it’s not empty. coos Shh, Sara. It’s alright. For certain specific values of “alright”. JODY MARSH: Paula, how are you? PAULA COHEN: Steve had the decency to put his life in my hands and tell me you were all alive, so I could enjoy keeping that secret, and sit and wonder every day whether I’d see any of you again. I’ve been sitting with Veronica while she experiments on my baby for the past month. So, I suppose I’ve been paid back now for every experiment I ever helped Van Ark with. I’ve thought about that a lot. JODY MARSH: We’re getting you out of here, Paula. squeals IAN GOLIGHTLY: I know you’re in there! JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. This is my Plan C, Mister Yao. This is my improvising. The rest of you will draw fire while Doctor Cohen escapes with the baby. JODY MARSH: The baby’s precious to them, Janine. They’ll follow Paula and Sara rather than follow us. JANINE DE LUCA: Nonetheless, if you make sufficient commotion, you may give them a chance. JODY MARSH: “May”? IAN GOLIGHTLY: We don’t need to keep up this ridiculous pretense, do we? Your hood slipped as you were running, just enough for me to see your face on the monitor. I’d know you anywhere, Runner Five. SAM YAO: Oh, crap! He’s gone a bit Mirror Universe, hasn’t he? JODY MARSH: Paula, switch tops with me, and give me your coat. Cameo - CAMEO WOOD: If we bundle up this pillow, it should look like a baby. SAM YAO: Jody, what are you doing? JODY MARSH: Five, stick with Paula. I’ll run around the back holding the pillow, looking like I’m making a break for it. Then while they’re distracted, Five, you get Paula to the break in the fence. CAMEO WOOD: That’s… that could work. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Do you hear that noise, Five? That’s Ministry reinforcements on their way. The Minister will want to see you. Runner Five, they said you’d escaped, that you wouldn’t come back to Abel. But I knew it couldn’t be true. You’re a hero, Five. That’s what I always wrote about you. PAULA COHEN: Jody, when they find that you’ve helped me escape, they’ll just kill you. JODY MARSH: I know. Everyone’s got to go sometime. IAN GOLIGHTLY: You’re the biggest hero there is, Five. And now, you belong to me.Category:Mission Category:Season Five